the_oxventure_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Egbert
Egbert 'is a dragon born paladin who is constantly in search of atonement in his life. He is the last member to join The Oxventure Guild. Appearance Egbert is a Dragon born with a pale golden skin tone. He is of large stature, being second only to Dob in terms of height. Background Not much is known about Egbert's past, only that he grew up discontented as a stable boy for six long years, before he was taken in by the Noble Order of Ledragondoire. Egbert has stated that he came from a long way's away, and has spent his days wandering the lands searching for absolution. Personality Egbert is a pious individual who wishes to share the benefits of being a Paladin among others, he also has an affinity for using bombs in combat. Egbert, while he is a good man, righteous, noble, with an upstanding morality, it has been noted that his priorities is a bit askew. Equipment, Skills & Abilities: Armor: * Leather Armor. ''(Formerly light Gambeson tunic.) * Scale Mail Pauldrons. (Formerly Steel Spaulder Armour.) * Leather Vambrace and Greaves. (Formerly Steel Poleyn, and Spaulder Armour.) Weapons: * Morning Star. (Formerly standard Mace.) * Bombs. Tools: * Large Dragonesque Heater Shield. (Formerly Steel Dragonlike Heater Shield.) * Bombs. * Pamphlets. Skills: * Flame Breath. * Bomb Making. * Proficient Pamphlet Provider. ** (Negative Wisdom.) '''Abilities: * Command. * Bless. * Lay on Hands. Feats & Talents: Feats. * Blazing Fire: '''Egbert's ''Flame Breath ''has the capability to incinerate human beings to ashes. In fact, his hottest flames are well over two hundred times the surface of the sun, clocking in at around 1,579,695.2 degrees Celsius. * '''Superior Reflexes: '''Egbert has shown incredibly fast reflexes. In the adventure ''An Orcward Encounter, '' Egbert was able to react and catch arrows while running down a corridor with ease. Given this corridor was small enough that they had to be in a line to enter it, Egbert could react and catch them in under a hundredth of a second. * '''Immense Strength: While not on a "Dob" level of strength, Egbert is still incredibly powerful. He is capable of punching someone hard enough to send their head flying into the air, and can block the attacks of a chull without breaking a sweat, while these same attacks knocked Prudence into the air, nearly killing her. Talents. * "Expert" Bombsmith: Egbert is capable of creating bombs relatively easily, although the quality of them is not always the best. Quotes Relationships: Trivia: * He presumably carries pamphlets on being a Paladin around with him. * Is the only other character besides Corazón to have a mysterious backstory, but unlike Corazón's, Egbert's has not yet been revealed. * Despite being an evil doppelganger, and quite obviously dead, and a definite separate entity, Egbert is still wary around Dob. * Egbert revealed that he has a complex about his large Dragon head, as stated in Plunder Siege. * Egbert is the only character that doesn't have the player wearing makeup. Behind The Scenes Trivia: Lore Speculation: Gallery: DSzj2dgX0AUdGYQ.jpg|Egbert - Level 1. The Oxventure Guild - Egbert The Careless (Color Schemes).jpg|Egbert - Color Schemes. The Oxventure Guild - Egbert The Careless (Designing Egbert).jpg|Egbert - Proposed Designs. Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Guild Members